The Master And His Slave
by Kylarus Mors
Summary: Naruto was very young when he started to work. He became a servant or a playmate for Sasuke. But when he came back from servant school everything changed. How will Sasuke feel? Ready and Review please! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**The Master and His Slave**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It's been raining since I started to walk like if the weather is warning me something. I have been walking for 30 minutes already and this guy behind me wouldn't leave me alone. He says that we have to go somewhere, but I don't know where. We just kept walking. It was until we reached a huge mansion, which was more like a castle than a mansion, which we stopped. The man behind me rang on the doorbell, then a man that was dressed like a servant answered the door.

"Excuse me, is this the Uchiha house?" The man behind me said.

"Yes it is. And what business would you have with the Uchihas'?" The servant said.

The servant that answered the door gave us a stern look. If a person showed in the middle of a rainstorm, I would get annoyed too.

"I have a someone you could use."

The servant moved his eyes over to me and looked at me for a moment then turn back to the man. "I will come back with Master Uchiha in a short moment." Then he left to the dark hall.

We waited in the waiting room for him to return with the master. The man then turned to me.

"Remember Naruto, greet the Master with the respect like how I taught you at home okay?"

All I did was just nodded and looked towards the dark hall. A bow to the mystery man was simple enough. We waited in silent for the servant to return with the master of the home. The silent was very thick. The ticking of the grandfather clock could be heard throughout the hallway. The rain was also pounding against the windows and roof. After sitting here for about 5 minutes, the servant returned with a tall dark haired man in a fancy suit. Not like the one the servant was wearing, but one that screamed money. I noticed that there was a boy that was my age tugging on his leg. He seemed a bit shy.

"This Master Uchiha and the Young Master."

"Please to meet you, Uchiha." We both bowed to him.

"I understand that you came here for work."

The tall man stared down at me. I could feel him analyzing me, seeing if I was in a fit enough condition to work.

"Yes I came to sign paper for this kid to work."

"I have to ask how old is he?"

"I have to say about 6 or 7 years old."

I am seven. This man isn't even my guardian. He picked me up from the orphanage.

"And you are his guardian?"

"Yes I am." This was a lie.

"I see, I guess he could become a perfect playmate for my son here. Shall we get the papers sign?" As they were leaving the room, they said a few words, but they were in mumble so I couldn't hear them. Once the door closed behind them I turn to see that the boy was still here. I think the boy staring at me. When my eyes caught his, he just looked everywhere else but me. I guess I have to put the first move.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and what should I call you?"

He still didn't look me straight in the eyes. "Usually, the servant call me Young Master, but since your going to be my playmate, it's Sasuke." His eyes were still floating around the room, but I think he was blushing a little too.

"Okay then. Sasuke it is." I gave him a big smile, and in return he gave back a small smile.

The servant came to the waiting room to tell us the man has finished what he came here to do and has left already. "Excuse me Young Master, but I think it's time for you and Naruto to go to sleep now. Don't you think?"

"I guess, but I want Naruto to sleep with me."

The servant just sighed a little. "If that is your wish th-"

"It is, and from now on my room is both mine's and Naruto's."

"As you wish, Young Master."

The servant walked down the dark hallway to a different part of the house. Sasuke tapped my shoulder and dragged me by the hand.

"Come on Naruto I'll show you my room. It's this way."

There wasn't really a way out now so I just allowed him to tug me along. The way to Sasuke's room was a long one; this house is like a maze. I think I might need a map just to get to the bathroom. We got to his room at the far end of the hallway that we were in. I tried to make a small bed on the floor, but he said since I am going to be his playmate then I could sleep on his bed. I guess I have to wake up early tomorrow to start work. I felt me eyes growing heavy, and soon I fell asleep on Sasuke's bed with him next to me.

* * *

Well it's been a while, but I planning on finishing this story. I rewrote the first chapter and am going to do the same with the others.

Quick disclaimer: I don't own Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

**_The First Day of Work_**

"u-ugh..."

I open my eyes slowly. I was so tried that I felt like a bear in the winter. Everything was so new to me, the room, the place, even the time. I look at the clock and it was already 3 p.m.

"OH SHOT!!" I got up screaming. Today was my frist day of work and I'm already late.

I ran down stair to check if Sasuke was there because when I got up he wasn't there. He was supposed to be my escort to show where everything was. I got so confused that I would always walk to deadends. Even the map didn't helped me. It all seemed confusing. I walked until I reached a door. It was strange but fancy at the same time.

"Hello" a stranged voice said.

I freaked me out for a moment. I got so scared for a second but calmed down. Then I turned around to see the face of the person.

He looked like Sasuke, but he looked more grown up. It was Itachi. First son of the family.

"Oh I'm sorry Itachi-sama" I bowed at him, but then he picked up my face and looked at it for a second.

"Hmm your Sasuke's assistant right? You cute" He smirked

I just look down to find dust to eye, play with my fingers (like Hitinata), and blush. Soon Sasuke showed up and looked at us. I started to feel some tension. A black evil look aura surrounded Sasuke. I think his eye twiched alittle, but he walked slowly to us.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" He tried to smile a bit

"um.. I just go lost... but it's still your fault for leaving me there in the bedroom" I got scared alittle, but then frowned at him.

"Sorry Naruto I was just busy. I could of waked you up, but you looked peaceful and I didn't want to distrub you."

We went on with our chat, but we left Itachi out of it so he just went away to his room.

By the time we finished it was already 6 pm so I just went on with work.

The whole day was tiring. I had to mop the floor, wash the dishes, and stand there with Sasuke. My legs and hands started to hurt so I just went back to our room, but since Sasuke wasn't there I just went and slept on the floor.

I couldn't remember the things that happened betweened that, but I just found myslef in the room with Sasuke. I would have asked him, but like he said I didn't want to disburb him. So I just drifted off back to dreamland. It was peaceful until the next day....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry for the long wait but I will promised that I will finish the rest of the story later!! So comment about it xP


	3. Chapter 3

_**That Day**_

'_It's been at least a week since I've been here. Everyone is so nice.'_

I just thought that to myself as I started to wake up. It was around 7am

'_At least I'm not late today' _which was true too. I woke up at the right time to get ready, but only today it feels different.

When I woke up the room looked different. It wasn't Sasuke's room. It was like his room only different colors and a bit smaller too. I didn't really care, but I still bothered me. How did I get here?

I just got up and got ready to work again.

When I got to the front door I noticed two men were waiting there for something

They looked strange so I just walked on.

Then I realized Sasuke wasn't here with me nor the rest of the house. It was just me and those two guys. They walked up to me

"Excuse me are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes I am why?" I stared into his dark eyes

"Don't you remember today's the day where you would have to leave to learn?"

I forgot that today was that day. I flashed right in front of me. Today was the day I would have to leave.

All I could do right now is just go and say goodbye to everyone


End file.
